I Still Remember You
by foreverme16
Summary: Riven's childhood crush, Musa, moved away when they were little and promised to come back after 12 years. She certainly kept her promise. They're facing their high school problems: self- proclaimed queen bees and their gangs and discovering a secret that has been kept for many years, and involves them. No powers, yet.


**Hi everyone! I have a new story for y'all! Anyway, I'm still deciding if this should be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story. But for now, enjoy! :D(BTW it would be awesome if you guys could help me with my Unfinished Business story!)**

 _Flashback:_

 _"My father said we're moving. We'll only come back in 12 years." a 6-year-old Musa said, crying into the shoulder of a 8-year-old Riven. When Riven heard this, he stiffened immediately. Musa felt it and the two remained silent until Riven spoke and broke the silence. "I'll miss you Muse." "I will too Riv." Musa replied softly._

 _The young Musa had blue hair tied into two long pigtails, fair, milky skin and midnight blue eyes, just a few shades darker than the colour of her luscious, long hair. She had a mischievous aura and you never knew whether she was going to shake your hand or pretend to chop it off with a fake plastic knife dipped in ketchup._

 _Riven was different story altogether. He had short, spiky magenta hair, slightly tanned skin and purplish eyes. He gave off the vibe of a bad boy who will only protect those he cares about, and possibly kill the rest._

 _"Goodbye, Riv." Musa whispered and hugged him. "Goodbye, Muse.'' Riven replied and hugged her back. Hust as she was about to leave he shouted,"Wait! I-I m-m-made something for y-you" he stuttered, taking a locket necklace out of his pocket. The locket necklace was truly beautiful and one of a kind._

 _It was made of white gold_ _ **(In case you're wondering why he could afford this, in this story his mother owns a chain of jewelry stores and his father is a blacksmith, making them quite wealthy. And, the parents knew Riven liked Musa)**_ _and was heart- shaped._

 _Swirly patterns made up the cover of the locket, leaving strategically places holes in it. The back, unlike the front was solid. The middle of the locket had no swirls, instead the swirl on top of the blank space held a heart- shaped sapphire the colour of Musa's eyes that covered the empty space._

 _Riven pressed a tiny heart- shaped sapphire adorned with white diamonds on the right- most swirl and the locket opened, revealing a photo of them laughing and smiling, sitting on the edge of a fountain outside Riven's mansion. Riven pressed a tear- drop shaped white diamond and Musa's favourite song began to play. And Musa sang along, with tears in her eyes._

Waiting for Love by Avicii

Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful  
And every night has its day, so magical  
And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle  
That can't be defeated

For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable  
In every lost soul the bones of a miracle  
For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable  
With something to believe in

We are one of a kind irreplaceable  
How did I get so blind and so cynical  
If there's love in this life we're unstoppable  
No we can't be defeated

Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around

 _He took something out of his shirt and revealed that he was wearing the same thing, but with amethysts instead of sapphires to match his eyes. "I'll wait for you_ , _Muse." Riven promised her. She smiled and nodded. Then, she was gone._

Present Time

"Riven?! RIVEN!" thundered Codatorta, banging loudly on Riven's wooden desk, making it nearly collapse. Riven woke up from his daydream in a flash.

His eyes quickly surveyed the scene, looking at a furious Codatorta, glancing and hearing his classmates and friends, who after realising that each of them had a something special about them **,(like how Timmy is awesome at electronics etc.)** called themselves the Specialists, chuckle. He immediately knew what had happened. He had daydreamed in class.

After 6 rounds of "I'm sorry, sir!" "I had better not see you doze off in my class again, Riven." "Never again, sir!" "You had better keep that promise, Riven." "Yes, sir!" "The next time you do that, it'll be off to the headmaster's!" "Noted, sir!" "Now get lost." "Alright, sir!" Riven dragged himself out of the class and into the hallways with 2 hours left to eat, chat and do other random assorted stuff.

"Hey, man!" his friends greeted him. "Hey." he nodded back. "Hey, dude, have you heard? There's a new girl and she is smokin' hot!" Brandon shouted and pretended to swoon. "I don't give a shit, man." Riven rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, they heard someone shout, "HEY!" an attractive female with blue hair and eyes and creamy skin. The school bitch and self- proclaimed queen bee Diaspro had poured mushroom soup all over her. Most girls would whimper and run away but **NOT** this girl. Instead, she grabbed _her_ bowl of mushroom soup and dumped it over _Diaspro_. Not only that, but when she was still stunned, she topped Diaspro's soup- covered head with some broccoli, gravy and a great bit of ketchup.

Last of all, she spat at Diaspro's ugly face with all her might. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Diaspro shrieked at the top of her lungs. "How dare you!? Do you know who I am?!" "Don't know, don't care." the girl replied, finger- combing her hair. "I'm the-" "Self- proclaimed arrogant idiot of the school."the girl finished for her. "I swear, get out of my sight or else-" "Or else what? You'll talk non- stop and fill my brain with nonsense and make me lose my brain cells? I'm terrified!" the girl said sarcastically, raising both hands to her chest like she was afraid. Diaspro surveyed the scene and knew she couln't win. Muttering angrily under her breath, she stomped off to clean her hair.

"That girl was awesome..." Riven muttered in awe. "You bet, buddy!" Brandon said, slapping him on the back. "She seems familiar though..." Riven thought. "Hey," Brandon said, thinking for a moment. "that's the new girl!" "What's her name?" Riven asked. "Miso? No. Mira? No. Misi? No. Wait, I got it!" he shouted.

"Her name is ... Musa!" Brandon screamed, waving his hands in the air, as if welcoming or announcing the name of a celebrity. Upon hearing that name Riven froze. Mentally calculating. _She said she'd be gone for 12 years. I was 8. Now I'm twenty. Exactly 12 years. Could she really be...her? She certainly looks like her but is she her? Is she really MY Muse? Is she Musa?_

"Brandon, does she wear a silver coloured heart- shaped necklace?" Riven asked, his voice shaky like a leaf yet strong like steel.

"The new girl, you mean? Yeah. I think so. I saw something heart-shaped on a silver chain. Looked pretty expensive. She hides it under her shirt, I only saw it because it fell out." Brandom replied, than narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know? And how do you know anyway?" "Come with me." Riven hissed and pulled him to a secluded corner.

"I'm only showing and telling you this because you are my best friend. Don't you dare tell this to anyone or I will rip you to little pieces and feed you to my dogs. Get it? Got it? Good." Riven growled. "Okay, okay, dude. What's so damn important?"

Riven took a deep breath, took out his locket necklace, and told Brandon the entire story. "Wowwww" Brandon breathed. "And I think- I think maybe- just maybe I'm in love with her." "Go for it, dude! "Brandon encouraged. "Who are you in love with?" demanded a voice. Diaspro slunk out from the shadows, outraged. "The only person you're supposed to be in love with is ME!"

"Go find a man that will lower himself to your standard, Diaspro" Riven sneered and Brandon smirked in amusement. "MUMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Diaspro wailed to the high heavens and low hell. Ms Griffin shouted from the fifth level, "I'm coming, dearest!" In six long minutes, Ms Griffin ran beside her daughter, huffing and puffing and panting.

"What is it darling?" "Riven said he liked someone else!" Diaspro cried again.

After shooting Riven a terrifying glare that sent shivers down his spine, she comforted her daughter. "Wait, Ms Griffin's her mother!?" Riven whispered/shouted/asked. "Apparently so." Brandn replied. "You know that means she is going to make your life a living hell right? And because we Specialists are your friends means we're going to have to sit through hell with you too right?" Brandon hissed seriously yet sarcastically.

"Thanks for telling me, _genius_ " Riven replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Suddenly, Ms Griffin stepped up to them and asked,"How much money do you want? Name your price." "Money? For what Ma'am?"Riven asked, terribly confused.

"To date my precious daughter, you dimwit!"

 **And BAM! That's it! I guess it'll have to be a multi- chapter now! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please , Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**


End file.
